Aspects of the present disclosure relate to photonic wires, otherwise referred to as photonic waveguides. Other aspects relate to methods to reduce crosstalk between adjacent photonic waveguides.
Optoelectronics, otherwise called photonics, may form the basis for a new generation of circuits, that manipulate photons in the creation of sophisticated networks, systems, and devices. Photonic circuits can provide, among other benefits, speed and low-noise performance.
Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) is a popular platform for implementing photonic components and integrated circuits. SOI platforms have optical properties well suited to the creation of waveguides and other photonic components. In addition, SOI platforms are considered to be more readily compatible with silicon CMOS integrated circuit processes than are other photonic platforms. For example, some such silicon CMOS processes include deep UV lithography.
Photonic circuits also employ platforms based on III–IV semiconductors such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP) compounds.